What Could Have Been
by MicroFox
Summary: What would have happened if Peter Pettigrew never managed to escape? If Sirius never went to Azkaban? If Harry lived with his godfather rather than the Dursley's? AU - a cute little WolfStar Fluff story about Sirius and Remus raising Harry. Oneshot.


Gone are the days where Remus can just sit at home and relax. He had a job to do after all. Teaching was a big opportunity for him because he loved children and loved to help people learn, but long months away from home and managing to keep everyone entertained was quite draining sometimes. Add that to the fact that full moons had him taking a potion, cowering in a corner so not to hurt anyone; being a werewolf he had had to worry about those things- and it just added up to one exhausted man.

Harry kept him on his toes in class, causing him to try hard to impress the young boy, hoping he wasn't embarrassing. Harry had been in his care ever since the unfortunate murder of his childhood best friend, James, who was Harry's father. The case was over pretty quickly, though. Many people blamed Sirius and the evidence was quite damning. Sirius Black was another friend in the group they had in school along with Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius was blamed for Harry's parents death because Peter chased him down, crying about what he had done, but in reality, it was Peter who sold Lily and James Potter to the Dark Lord. After he was discovered, the case against Sirius ended quickly, leaving Harry to live with his godfather.

As mentioned before, Remus Lupin was a stressed man, so when he and Harry were allowed to go home for the Christmas holiday, he couldn't have asked for it sooner. As another caretaker, Remus lived with Sirius and Harry, sharing a room with his long time best friend.

While he gathered his things for the holidays, his eye caught the shine catching on the fire from his hand. On his hand sat a shiny gold ring that he found himself not taking off, even if it may get get in the way during his classes. It was simple; just a gold band around his finger with an enchantment to be able to feel whenever the user of the other ring touches it and the closer the rings, the more solid the feeling- but it meant so much to him.

When the raven haired boy ran into his office, Remus took him under his own arm, leading Harry up to the fireplace. "Ready to go home?" He asked, gently as they stepped up to the Floo. Harry nodded and stepped in, saying the name clearly. Remus suspected that he didn't want to end up in a strange place again, as Ron had explained had happened before.

When it was clear, Remus stepped in finding himself in their living room where Harry was standing in the middle, unmoving. When Remus stepped forward, Harry put a hand up stopping him.

Then Remus heard it.

Someone- he had suspicions as to who- was in the kitchen singing and unknown song slightly off-key. As they carefully stepped up to the room in question, it was starting to become clear what they walked into. Sirius was dressed in tight black pants and a dark blue tank top under a dark sweater with the sleeves rolled up to exposing a myriad of decorative tattoos. With his hair in a messy bun on his head, the other male was doing dishes as he listened to music. Both earphones were in, which drowned out all other noise. He hadn't heard them come in through the fire.

Harry looked up at him, a soft smile on his face. He reminded Remus of James so much that his chest hurt, but he gave a soft smile to Harry as well. Remus watched as Sirius sang, swayed his body to the music, and began to rinse various items in the sink. His hands moved swiftly, turning a cup under the water, then filling it, swirling the soap and emptying the glass. When he finally stacked the cup, Sirius noticed the extra people in the room, giving a loud start as he tore the music from his ears.

"You're home. When did you…"

"We just got in." Remus said, smiling. He could already see the telltale signs of pinkness crossing his friend's cheeks.

"Go change out of your robes, Harry." He instructed, causing them to be alone in the room. Sirius took this time to dry his hands and walk forward, wrapping his arms around Remus, who enthusiastically opened his arms to the shorter man.

"Welcome home." Sirius said while embracing the other man, letting the weight of the world fall off of his shoulders.

"I'm home."

Sitting around the table, Harry, Sirius, and Remus were talking as they ate dinner together for the first time in months. "So, Harry. How's school been?" Remus moved his thumb across the ring, catching Sirius' attention, then lightly shook his head.

Harry, meanwhile, had stopped eating. "Hermione and Ron are fighting." Sirius had stopped eating as well.

"Why's that?"

"He thinks that her cat is out to get his rat."

"Is it?"

"No one but Ron thinks so." Harry explained. "Her cat is just doing what cats do. It's a we fully grumpy, so you can't expect any less."

"Well I hope things go well. Anything else?"

"Malfoy is still being a pratt."

"Still? You'd figure that boy would have given up by now."

"Draco Malfoy doesn't know when to give up."

"Well, you did straight out reject him in your first year."

"That's his fault. He was being rude to Ron. Just because Ron has more family members that Malfoy has friends." Harry seethed. He'd been getting upset more and more lately. "He thinks that just because his father is rich, he can do whatever he wants."

"I'm glad that you don't think that way." Sirius mentioned with a glint in his eye. Lily and James left Harry a small fortune after their death. Instead of bragging about it, or in Malfoy's apparent case, ridiculing others for not having it, Harry decided to share it with his friends, buying them things that they wanted from either the trolley on the train or from various stores at Hogsmeade.

Harry gave another kind smile, finally eating again. "Since its causing you so much trouble," Remus started, "Why don't you give him something? For Christmas, or maybe his birthday."

"His birthday isn't until June fifth." Remus and Sirius both looked at Harry. They stared at him for a long time. It's normal to know your rival's birthday, isn't it?

"So, uh… what did he do that was prat-like this time?"

"He's been calling Hermione rude names because she's muggle-born and insulting Ron again."

"So he's just being a nuisance."

"Yea."

"Want me to come to your school?"

"No!" Harry accidentally yelled. "It's okay. I can handle it." Sirius looked directly at Remus.

"Why don't you do anything?"

"I can't protect him in every class, Pads. If he needs my help, he can come to me." That seemed to satisfy Sirius for now, but he knew it wasn't over.

After dinner, everyone sat in the living room listening to Sirius talk about his time at home. He talked about how he found himself locked out of the house after forgetting his wand inside and how the muggle woman who lives next door tried to call the police when he tried to climb in the window. Talking to the police, trying to convince them he lived here was a task on its own and it required the calling of the "landlord" who was actually a representative of the Ministry. Harry laughed at that story.

When Harry finally went to bed, Remus and Sirius retreated to their shared bedroom. They were laying down as Sirius had his head on Remus' chest the latter was running his fingers through now loose, long hair. "You have to do something about this Malfoy kid." Sirius mentioned, not moving his head.

"I can't baby him. That will just make things worse. He can deal with it on his own. If anything bad happens, I can be there, but but I can't always protect him."

Sirius sighed. It seems like he was taking this whole thing personally. Perhaps, it was because the Malfoy's had been related to the family that he long-disowned. Maybe even the fact that the elder Malfoy was rumored to be a Death Eater, as he was once suspected of. "He'll be fine, Pads. Don't worry."

"I know, but I'm allowed to be worried about him." They sat in silence for a moment until Remus felt a movement on his ring finger. He noticed Sirius moving his thumb against his own ring, almost absently, so he touched his own as well. He knew where Sirius was coming from.

They both had been best friends with James and missed greatly and both cared about Harry just as much as the Potter before him. Remus waited as Sirius wrapped his leg around Remus' and adjusted for comfort. He then grabbed a blanket, pulling it over them both and turned out the light, drifting off to sleep.

When he woke up, Remus wasn't as warm as when he fell asleep. He was groggy and when he opened his eyes, he realized that Sirius wasn't in the bed anymore. In the kitchen, he walked to see that he and Harry were making food. Sirius supposedly found that cooking was better when it was hands on, rather than using magic. Remus wouldn't complain. Sirius was a pretty good cook.

Harry was laughing as flour exploded everywhere, covering them both and the radius of the kitchen. After After a moment of staring at the offending bowl; now empty; before throwing his head back and giving a hearty laugh. After laughing until they couldn't anymore, Sirius cast a cleaning charm, looking to where Remus was standing. "Hey." He said, lowly. Remus wondered what he did to be so lucky, but then decided that it didn't matter. His husband was happy and they had a good relationship with Harry, who was a healthy young boy, which was all that was important. Suddenly, Remus had an idea, but it'd have to wait until they were back at the school.

For now, they ate in peace and spent the rest of the break spending with Harry, talking, playing games, taking him to ride of his broom, and just being together. It reminded Remus of when Harry was a baby. Sirius had found himself at the doorstep of Remus, baby held tightly to his chest. "Moony." his friend mumbled. He offered help before, but it was turned down. _I can handle one infant_. Sirius protested.

It was a surprise to see his best friend, but not an unwelcome one. He invited Sirius in, summoning a crib, where they put the sleeping Harry. When Harry was safely bundled in the bed, Sirius let himself go, collapsing to the ground at Remus' feet. "It hurts to look at him." Sirius mumbled again. Remus carefully lifted Sirius, leading him to the closest piece of furniture: a couch. "Every time I see him, I see James. I see James and I see what they looked like. What that man did." Remus put a supporting hand on his best friend's back.

It was nearly jarring to see Sirius Black like this. When they were growing, Sirius always had an air of confidence about him, taking things too lightly, always using his trademark smirk. This Sirius was that of a broken man that now had to care for the infant son of his dead best friend. He would be damned if he was going to let Sirius do it on his own.

"Why don't you two come live here? I can help you take care of him. We can raise him just how his father would have wanted." Sirius had looked at the other man incredulously. "I mean it. We can raise Harry how James would have wanted him to be."

Sirius gave a somber smile. Remus knew then that everything was going to change, and change for the better. It was even Harry's idea about the rings for an anniversary gift.

"For the next couple weeks," He addressed his class, who all but a few were hanging on to his every word, "We're going to learn defense spells. Now, mind you, these are only going to be used as counterspells, so you can't just go "defending" yourself against anyone. But they are going to help if anyone sends any hexes or spells at you." He smiled as Harry leaned in, paying close attention. As he spoke, he held his own hand, fingers laced together. Only Harry knew that he didn't feel his own hand, but rather a smaller, warmer one in his palm.


End file.
